La gran aventura (Remake)
by manuel.baezbanda
Summary: Todos queremos tener grandes aventura y momentos increíbles, aunque no siempre es como lo imaginamos. aventura a leer como Manuel cumple uno de sus mas grandes sueños en una preparatoria con sus viejos amigos, sus nuevos amigo, y sus futuros amigos, todo al estilo pokemon. y No no es gary sue
1. Prologo (inicio)

Hola, buenos dias, tarde o noches segun en el sistema horario que se encuentren al leer este fic jeje espero esten bien.

bien, antes que nda, talvez se pregunten.

¿porque borraste tu vieja historia?

pues el motivo es que quise hacerle un "remake" una especie de redicion.

pero, tomando en cuenta los errores del pasado, cambiare algunas cosas de la historia, sin cambiar tanto la trama, o talvez un poco,

antes que nada, quisiera decirles 2 cosas:

1.- esta historia no es gary sue

esta historia esta basada en lo que una persona haria si estuviera en la situacion de mi protagonista.

no porque tenga mi nombre, es porque me siento que soy el.

ademas, cabe resaltar que , agregare mas personajes a la trama, los cuales estan basados en mis amigos por lo cual espero no les traiga molestias.

2.- esta historia no pretendera violar y/o discriminar gustos hagemos.

si estas en desacuerdo con algo, porfavor deja tu review ( en un margen de respeto) y discutiremos eso

dejo esta advertencia por si las dudas, y sin mas espero les guste este remake jeje.

en fin comencemos.

"REMAKE LA GRAN AVENTURA"

Capitulo 1. El primer dia.

Narrador ( solo temporal) : Todos tenemos sueños, desafios, metas etc

todos anelamos una aventura, ya sea real, o en un videojuego, en cualquier cosa

todos aspiramos a algo grande que esperamos cumplir.

pero, aveces hay personas que se ensañan tanto con una persona, solo para que no logre su odjetivo

pero, salgamos de esas personas, todos aspiramos a algo grande

haci como una chico de 15 años llamado Manuel, de Aspertia city, una ciudad de unova el cual esta apunto de comensar una de las mas raras, pero increibles historias.

la historia comiensa, ahora.

*en una habitacion de una casa un chico esta acostado, y dormido*

Maria: ¡MANUEEEEEEL! -grita-

Manuel: que quieres mama -tambien grita-

Maria: ya levantate es hora de ir a la escuela.

Manuel: si mama alcabo ya estoy despierto

entonces el chico prosede a levantarse, tiende su cama y baja a la cocina.

Manuel: listo ma de que me perdi.

Maria:del desayuno, date prisa que se te enfria

Manuel: bueno pero no te enojes -se sienta a la mesa y se come sus hot cakes-

Maria: llevas todo

Manuel: claro, todo lo necesario

Maria: bien, pero portate bien, no me hagas arrepentirme de haberte cambiado de prepa

Manuel: tranquila, no hare nada malo, estare reunido con mis viejos amigos

Maria: bueno eso espero, a y llevaras un pokemona la escuela.

Manuel: si llevare a staraptor, para llegar rapido.

Maria: deacuerdo,

Manuel: bueno madre es hora de irme - se levanta de la mesa toma su mochila y a staraptor- deseame suerte

Maria: si hijo que arceus te acompañe

Manuel: eso espero -saca a staraptor- bueno madre adios

entonces el chico subio a su staraptor y fue a alta velocidad hacia la preparatoria de ciudad verde

* en el cielo*

manuel planaba rapidamente hacia khanto

Manuel: bien stara veremos que nuevas aventuras nos esperan

staraptro: stara - grito muy convencida-

Manuel: ya la veo, vamos staraptor baja

entonces el ave desendio rapidamente al cuelo, manuel bajo y lo metio a su pokeball.

*en tierra*

Manuel: baya parece que llege antes de lo planeado jeje

faltaban 20 minutos para que abrieran

Manuel: bueno supongo que esperare afuera

entonces una voz conocida le susurro

¿: y tu que haces aqui

manuel volteo rapidamente y pudo ver a su viejo amigo Roman y su elekid en el hombro

Manuel: oh Roman como estas

Roma: pues bien y tu

Manuel: tambien jeje

Roman: y tu que haces aqui

Manuel: pues ahora estudio aqui

Roman: neta, no estudiabas en unova

Manuel: si pero convenci a mi mama que me dejara ir a esta escuela

Roman: debio ser dificil con lo enojona que es tu jefa

Manuel: si pero la termine convenciendo jeje

Roman: enfin ire haya a saludar chicas nos vemos

Manuel: vale, igual de coqueto que siempre cabron jeje

Roman: si vamos Elekid

Elekid: kid

entonces ambos se fueron y entonces Manuel vio otro rosto conocido

Manuel: os- osvaldo

Osvaldo: ola k ase? entrando a prepa agena o k ase?

Manuel: en teoria no es agena, pues , apartir de hoy, estudiare en la preparatoria de ciudad verde

Osvaldo: mierda tan bien que nos la estabamos pasando

Manuel: si claro osvaldo como digas, y que, sigues jugando minecraft

Entonces empezo una platica friki de minecraft por 19 minutos y dieron el timbre para que todos entraran

Manuel: mierda, osvaldo sabes donde esta el aula de la profesora skyla

Osvaldo: te toca fisica

Manuel: si

Osvaldo: estas jodido esta hasta el 3.- piso

Manuel: mierda tengo que ir rapido nos vemos luego -se va corriendo-

osvaldo: :troll: seria una lastima que el salon de fisica esta al lado lol

entonces Manuel siguio corriendo pero enmedio del patio choco con otra chica parecia como si 2 polos opuesto chocaran, casi salieron disparados, y se tocaron las cabezas.

Manuel: oh , disculpa señorita esta bien.

Sapphire: como boy a estar bien, yo iba caminando normal y tu me derrivas.

Manuel: oye tranquila no te enojes ya te dije que fue un accidente.

Sapphirre: si claro un accidente - levantandose- y por cierto quien eres tu

Manuel: pues soy Manuel, un entrenador de la region unova jeje y tu

Sapphire: soy sapphire, soy entrenadora pokemon de la region hoenn e hija del profesor birch

Manuel: baya el famoso investigador de hoenn, es un honor.

Sapphire: como sea, dime en que salon vas.

Manuel: 3.-a

Sapphire: baya, yo tambien pero porque ibas hacia la derecha, si el salon de la maestra skyla es a la izquierda

Manuel: enserio

Sapphire: si

Manuel: mierda maldito osvaldo me las pagara

Sapphire: enfin ven te acompaño

Manuel: ok gracias

entonces ambos entrenadores fueron al salon de skyla que parecia un aeropuerto desde que se entraba al salon

al entrar skyla les cuestiono

Sapphire: maestra podemos entrar

Skyla: haber Sapphire porque hasta esta hora

Sapphire: esque en el camino encontre a un nuevo que fue troleado

Manuel: oye no lo digas tan feo

Skyla: a eres tu manuel pasa y tu tambien Sapphire

Sapphire y Manuel: gracias maestra

Skyla: miren alumnos este es nuestro nuevo alumno Manuel que viene de unova, tratenlo bien

Roman: hay si lo dice haci como si nada, como si fuera tan facil

Skyla: pues si no le veo lo dificil

Roman: claro que si, an pasado mas de 2 años sin joder al pendejo este

todos empezaron a reirse

Manuel: jodete Roman

Skyla: aver roman basta de comentarios tontos o te repruebo

Roman: hay esta bien maestra chula, ya sabe que la amo

Manuel: roman, tan troll como siempre

entonces una mano con un anillo de diamante se puso en el hombro de Manuel y le dijo con voz baja y suave

¿: hola

Manuel: ho-hola -algo nervioso-

Platina: mucho gusto mi nombre es platina jiji

Manuel:oh mucho gusto Platina sabes es un bonito nombre,

Platina: jiji gracias

Entonces roman volteo y rapidamente..

Roman: ya ve no han pasado ni 5 minutos y Manuel ya se esta ligando a Platina

Manuel: callate Roman

Skyla: aver roman ya callate que hablo enserio

Roman: ya pues ya

Entonces Platina algo sonrojada le digo

Platina: mejor hablamos en el receso

Manuel: claro

entonces Manuel volteo aver la pisara y un chico ojos naranjas le digo

Pearl: baya que buenos eres

Manuel: porque

Pearl: nunca vi a la señorita berlitz sonrojada

Manuel: espera un segundo- algo impactado- ella es Platina berlitz la chica mas rica de sinnoh

Pearl: si pero no lo digas en voz alta

Manuel: ok pero dime cual es tu nombre

Pearl: soy pearl uno de los guarda espaldas de Platina

Manuel: okey sera mejor que pongamos antencion antes de que roman me trole

Pearl: ok

entonces pasaron 3 horas de puro ver a roman trolear con los maestros y fue hora del receso donde Manuel ajustaria cuentas con osvaldo.

Manuel: ¡OSVALDOOO!- GRITO- VEN AQUI PEDASO DE MIERDA SECA

Osvaldo: creo que es hora de corre

entonces Osvaldo corrio y al ser mas rapido que manuel Manuel le perdio la pista.

entonces se cento en una mesa para relajarse pues de semejante corretiza, sentia que se le salia el alma

Manuel: maldita mierda, odio a ese cara de rata

Entonces llegaron Diamond, Pearl y Platina

Platina: hola Manuel

Pearl: holoa amigo

Diamond: haci que tu eres Manuel mucho gusto yo soy Diamond

Manuel: oh hola, hola, y mucho gusto tambien jeje

Platina: oye, queria ver si podiamos sentarmos contigo para almorzar

Manuel: claro como gusten

entonces procedieron a sentarse y platina quedo justo al frente de Manuel

Diamond: y como te ha hido en tu rpimer dia

Manuel: relativamente bien jeje

Platina: que bien que te la pases bien

entonces una chica lo trapada en un arbols salto hacia el derribandolo

Sapphire: Hola

Manuel: aaagh eres tu sapphire, baya tu forma de saludares exotica

Sapphire: enserio

Manuel: si -en su mente- por no decir rara

Entonces y sin previo aviso llega Green

Green: baya baya Sapphire no a pasado un dia que el nuevo llego y te comportas como una loca ante el *riendose burlonamente*

Sapphire: hay ya vino Green como siempre a joder

Green: como sea y tu quien eres chico

Manuel: soy Manuel un entrenador de la region unova

Green: baya ya son 3 de unova y el chico de oshawott en fin como te veo no creo que dures mucho en una batalla

Manuel: a si *se levanta* creeme amigo podria ganarte facilmente

Entonces todos los y las alumnas que oyeron eso se agruparon para ver dicho enfrentamiento

Platina: manuel dejalño haci no es bueno que tengas problemas el primer dia

Sapphire: si dejalo no vale la pena ensuciarse las manos con ese idiota

Manuel: lo siento pero si el me reta yo acepto

Entonces los alumnos empezaron a gritar

Alumnos: PELEA, PELEA, PELEA

Roman: MUERTE, SANGRE DESTRUCION

Green: bien chico tienes agallas *saca una pokeball* lastima que tenga que quitartela * manda a un scizor*

Manuel: muy bien veamos si puedes * sacando a staraptor*

Ambos pokemon mostraron su imponencia pero Staraptor dio una aura umbria en su cuerpo y scizor es intimido

Green: muy bien scizor usa sword dance

Entonces el pokemon bicho danzo y aparecieron unas espadas

Manuel: staraptor usa pajaro asado

Green: esquivalo

Entonces el pokemon le broto una aura roga que le pegaria a scizor pero este lo esquivo

Green: scizor usa puño bala

Manuel: contrataca con closet combat

entonces ambos pokemon atacaron y empataron pues su poder era increible

Green: scizor superpower

Manuel: staraptor usa ataque aereo

Entonces scizor le salio una aura marron y fue a atacar a staraptor y a el le salio un aura azul y ambos chocaron provocando una gran nuve de polvo

Roman: si violalo por detras bien duro

Sapphire: Roman comportate

Roman: no quiero ver quien gano

entonces ambos pokemons bajaron ambos cansados pero no debilitados

Manuel: bien creo que esto sera mas duro de lo que pense

Green: almenos no eres un movato

Manuel: staraptor ataque rapido

Green: scizor puño bala

ambos pokemon atacaron a maxima velocidad que no se pudo ver como chocaban sus golpes

Manuel: staraptor usa abocajarro

Green: scizor usa super power

entonces ambos pokemon volvieron a chocar pero staraptor cayo muy lastimado pero no noqueado

Green: acabemos con esto scizor puño bala

Entonces el pokemon se dispuso a atacar pero se pudo ver un aura azul en staraptor y..

Manuel: ataque aereo

El ave reacciono antes que scizor golpeando y estrellandolo en un arbol

Greenb: no puede ser

Roman: tomala puto perdiste

Green: callate Roman

Manuel: buen combate * mete a su staraptor a su pokeball* parece que eres muy fuerte

Green: exacto pero en fin nos veremos de nuevo chico y pedire la revancha

Entonces Green metio a su scizor y se fue a la enfermeria

Todo el alumnado se fue algo anonadado

Roman: ha cabron parece que si entrenaste jeje

Manuel: si un poco jeje, y sapphire y platina

Entonces Sapphire llego de la nada y tiro a manuel Dandole un gran abrazo

Sapphire: Gracias por defenderme *muy feliz*

Manuel: denada despues de todo fue por los amigos jeje

Platina:muy buena batalla manuel me imprecionaste *algo celosa por sapphire*

Manuel: jeje gracias

Roman: ya pues ligen otro dia

Sapphire: roman callate *disiendolo algo molesta y feliz*

Manuel: como sea * se levanta* y ahora que hacemos

Entonces una manos tapan los ojos de Manuel

Manuel: wua quien es un zombiepigman

Miroslava: no tonto

Manuel: espera un segundo Miros tu * se quita las manos* baya eres tu hermanita como estas

Miros: bien, estuve viendo tu batalla con Green eres muy fuerte

Manuel: jeje gracias tuve algo de suerte

Sapphire: Roman *susurandole* Miroslava es su hermana

Roman: claro que no, solo le dice asi porque llevan mucho tiempo conociendose

Sapphire: oh no lo sabia

Entonces se oye la chichara y es hora de que volvieran a sus obligaciones diarias

Entonces llego la salida, aquella que todos amamos desde tiempos inmemoriales

Manuel: Roman enserio deberias ponerle atencion a las clases son importantes

Roman: ne * mientras su elekid estaba sentado en su hombro* son bien aburridas, bueno la mayoria como las del maestro blaine

eso si es aburrimiento

Manuel: buen punto

Roman: bueno cabron yo me voy por aqui adios

Manuel: vale adios nos vemos mañana

Entonces no pasaron ni 15 segundos cuando Manuel pudo ver a Platina sola

Manuel: hola, platina porque no te has hido

Platina: esque mis guardaespaldas salieron temprano y no tengo nada tipo volador

Manuel: baya y quisieras que te llevara

Platina: como ami *algo nerviosa y roja*

Manuel: claro * saca a su staraptor* ven te ayudo a subir

Entonces Manuel tomo de la cintura a Platina y la puso arriba de staraptor ( maldito suertudo xp)

Manuel: bien lista

Platina: ok vamonos *entonces toma de la cintura a Manuel y se acosto en su espalda*

Manuel: ok staraptor vamonos * algo nervioso y sonrojado*

Entonces el ave partio y en menos de 30 minutos llegaron a sinnoh y aunque Platina no le gustara tenia que soltar a Manuel

Manuel: bien Platina * bajandola de la cintura y no evitando ver sus calsonsillos rosa y sonrojarse demaciado casi para que le diera un derrame de nariz* llegamos

Platina: jiji gracias Manuel muchas gracias

Manuel: bueno aqui me despido chao platina

PLatina: espera

Entonces Platina le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corrienmdo hacia su casa*

Manuel: jeje a-adios * exageradamente rojo*

Entonces Manuel subio a su staraptor y se elevo hacia el sur para ir a unova, sin saber que alguien lo estaba espiando.

Continuara...

Bueno chicos espero les haya gustado este remake de mi historia anterior

Cualquier duda,aclaracion,queja, sugerencia y/o comentario son bien agradecidos

bueno adios se despide su amigo, el Loco de los shippings xD

PD: Red-Yellow ( no recuerdo tu nombre ewe) y Belle ( tampoco el tuyo ewe soy manlo para los nombre :alderface:) gracias por su apoyo en la otra historia y espero apoyen esta jeje.


	2. Dura realidad

holas a todos, espero esten bien, pues hoy vengo a traerles el 2 capitulo de la saga

espero lo disfruten y leean gustosos , pues debido a que estuve haciendo tramites para entrar a la preparatoria deje un poco desatendida mi historia

bueno, despues de eso les dejo con la historia.

disfrutenla.

Capitulo II

"Amigos, enemigos y cruda realidad"

Narrador: mientras el palido y timido sol asomaba sus pequeñas luces hacia la tierra, Manuel preparaba sus cosas mientras veia television

Manuel: va que fastidio -acomodando su mochila- esto de despertarse a las 6 de la mañana me dejara muerto, pero en fin

Entonces miro entre sus cosas una vieja fotografia

Manuel: oh vaya *tomandola* esta foto fue cuando salimos de la secundaria

En ella se encontraban los viejos amigos de Manuel

Manuel: mira aqui esta miros * viendola pues estaba viendo hacia otra parte* siempre tan distraida * entonces giro la mirada hacia otra parte de la foto donde una chica morena y otra de piel clara ambas delgadas y la de piel clara un poco mas proporcionada* oh como no recordarte Estefany y tu tambien lety las 2 son mis mejores amigas que siempre e tenido jeje

( para aclarar lety es la de piel clara y estefany de piel morena)

Entonces su madre le grito

Maria: Manuel ven a tomar tu desayuno que es tarde

Manuel: claro madre

Entonces Manuel metio la foto en su mochila y la cerro y fue a desayunar

Al terminar su desayuno su madre le dijo

Maria: Manuel tengo un aviso

Manuel: cual madre

Maria: pues tu padre vendra a vernos

Manuel se sorprendio por un instante

Manuel: vaya, enserio pense que se preocupada mas por sus rocas que por nosotros

Maria: ya te he dicho que no digas eso

Manuel: como sea ya se a que vendra debo suponer que quiere una batalla para que lo vensa y despues me de un regalo y haci pueda comprar mi amor ja

Maria se quedo un poco asombrada pues el sabia que le tenia un poco resentimiento hacia su padre porque siempre viajaba y casi nunca los veia

Maria: bueno hijo y dime te llevaras otra vez a staraptor

Manuel:No llevare a mamoswine

Maria: y porque?

Manuel: pues el quiere conocer la region khanto jeje

Maria: bueno pero ten cuidado jeje

Entonces Manuel termino su desayuno y fue por su mochila y su mamoswine y salio afuera

Maria: bueno hijo cuidate

Manuel: si madre

Entonces Manuel y su mamoswine salieron a toda marcha hacia khanto

Antes de llegar Manuel pudo odservar a "personas besandose

Manuel: vaya parece que se estan demostrando cariño jaja

Mamoswine: mamos?

Manuel: haci es es hora de trolear * se para* Mamoswine usa canto helado sobre ellos para bajarle lo calenturientos

Entonces mamoswine lanzo fracmentos de hielo que dieron contacto con las personas y los congelaron y al quitarse revelaron a Diamond y a Pearl besandose

Manuel: que mierda *sorprendido* esto merese una foto * toma la foto* bueno es hora de descongelarlo

¿: emboar usa lanzallamas en los enamorados

Entonces un emboar llego y derritio el bloqeu de hielo y calleron Diamond y Pearl

Manuel: oye yo queri... * se sorprende*

Entonces una chica de piel morena ojos cafes y cabello castaño con una camisa morada y unos jens salto callendo en el pabimento

Estefany: oh Manuel *se alegra* como has estado

Manuel: Bien.. baya que sorpresa estefy has cambiado mucho

Estefany: si algo jeje y que porque hisiste eso con ellos

Manuel: solo queria trolear pero nunca me imagine esto

Estefany. si larga historia mira hay que dejarlos sentados y nos vamos

Manuel: claro

Entonces estefany y Manuel dejaron a diamond y a pearl y ellos se fueron juntos a la prepa

Estefany: oye y porque te cambiaste de escuela

Manuel: pues la preparatoria de Unova no hay tantas cosas y mis unicos amigos son hugh y mei

Estefany: ya veo enfin pero prometeme algo

Manuel: si que cosa

Estefany: no le digas a nadie lo de dia y pearl ellos me dieron a guardar el secreto

Manuel: pues esta bien pero fue algo traumante jeje

Estefany: si jeje

Entonces ambos entrenadores pudieron ver un gran ave de color amarillo y con alas con llamas

Manuel: baya es un Moltres

Estefany: si es el Moltres de Frank

Entonces manuel se quedo un poco sorprendido

Manuelk: que rayos como ese maldito desgraciado tiene a moltres

Estefany: tranquilo Manuel

Manuel: como me tranquilizare porque ese maldito tiene un Moltres

Estefany: lo consiguio cuando estaba en khanto

Manuel: genail ahora el niño vespiqueen tiene un moltres

Estefany: porque le tienes tanto odio

Manuel: cosas personales nunca lo entenderias

Estefany: si claro no sera por alguien llamada miriam

Manuel se paro y se quedo un callado 2 segundos y

Manuel: no me lo recuerdes aun trato de olvidarlo

Estefany: entiende no tienes que enegreserte la vida por eso

Manuel: tu no sabes

Estefany: enserio

Manuel: es algo aun mas personal

Estefany: hay manuel cuando entenderas

Entonces una chica salio de un arbol como un ninja y derribo a manuel

Sapphire: holi Manuel *muy feliz*

Manuel: Sapphire *algo sofocado y asustado* que curioso saludas jeje

Estefany tambien se rio y sapphire se levanto y ayudo a Manuel

Sapphire: oh hola estefany como has estado

Estefany: bien no me puedo quejar

Manuel: como se conocen

Estefany: claro fue la primera amiga que hise en la prepa

Sapphire: si esta chica * poniendole la mano en el lado contrario del hombro* sabe mucho de computadoras y ami tambien haci que por eso nos hicimos amigas

Manuel: baya buena historia jeje

Estefany: cierto jeje * ve detenidamente un cartel* vieron eso

Manuel: que cosa

Entonces pudieron ver un letrero pegado que decia lo siguiente

-Aviso -

A todo el alumnado y personal docente se le invita a participar en el torneo anual de la preparatoria de ciudad verded

las reglas son simples:

1.- solo se podran usar 3 pokemons por batalla

2.- no esta permitido ponerle el mismo odjeto a su pokemon

3.- las batallas seran sigles

Las batallas se libraran en el coliseo atras de la escuela y despues de las clases

Para participar anotese en los siguientes espacio

- Torneo -

Manuel: baya un torneo

sapphire: si pense que ya no lo celebradan

Estefany: pues quien crees que convencio al director que hicieran esto

Manuel: un magikarp

Entonces estefany golpeo a manuel en la cabeza

Estefany: claro que no fui yo

Sapphire: y se inscribiran porque yo si

Manuel: yo tambien si esque Estefany no me mate jejer

Estefany: si calmate, creo que yo tambien me inscribire

Entonces una persona llego

¿: yo les presto mi pluma

Estefany: Frank gracias

Entonces Manuel se quedo frio su enemigo estaba a 59 centimentros de el

Frank: ho hola sapphire como estas

Sapphire: bien Gracias Frank

Estefany: Frank hoy te vi volando estabas con moltres

Frank: si casi no me gusta volar con el porque el podre no le gusta los climas de unova y hoen pero el tuvo la idea e insistio y pues ya que si el queria yo lo odebesco jeje

Sapphirre: hay Frank siempre tan considerado con tus pokemons

Manuel no acuantaba la furia no podia aguantar al "presumido y pesado" (segun el) de su enemigo.

Frank: dehecho ayer fuimos a Sinnoh a visitar a mi queria Miriam y fuimos a un lado jeje el me propuso la idea yo le dije que no pero bueno jeje

Estenafy: enserio y a donde la llevaste

Frank: a un lago cerca de montaña dura, estada el ocaso y moltres decidio jugar

Estefany: hay Frank que romantico eres con Miriam

Frank: si ella es el amor de mi vida la amare por la eternidad

Entonces la paciencia de Manuel llego a su limite y como un volcan expulsa lava el grito.

Manuel: bueno ya que acaso quieres presumirmelo en la cara

Frank: oye tranquilo Manuel sabes que no

Manuel: claro como Miriam te eligio a ti por ser " el niño popular que todas las chicas te quieren y te defiende" de eso me quieres restregar

Frank: oye manuel enserio no fue mi intencion insultar

Manuel: SI CLARO MEJOR MI DIGNIDAD VERDAD

Estefany: aver ya Manuel calmate * sujetando a manuel pues estaba a distancia de golpearlo*

Manuel: claro el vespiqueen hizo su magia que tienes que llamar a las chicas que te protegan como una maldita abeja reina manda a las obreras

Frank: no se porque me tienes tanto odio

Manuel: tu no sabes

Estefany: haber Ya * entonces Estefany le dio una cachetada*

Todo el ambiente se puso tenso por 30 segundo y despues

Manuel: bien parece que mi mejor amiga esta del lado del vespiqueen bien no hay problema

Estefany: no simplemente que estoy harta de este problema ya has las pases con el

Manuel: a claro solo yo verdad porque no soy Frank soy el malo

Frank: no manuel ella no quiso decir esto

Manuel: saben que pudranse

Entonces Manuel sigio caminando hacia el salon co y Sapphire fue tras de el mientras Estefany se quedaba con Frank

Pero entonces lo perdio entre la multitud

ya a las 9:30 de la mañana Manuel y roman y osvaldo comian en una mesa

manuel: que interesante resulta que el que siempre quiere ser guapo para las chicas come papatas

Roman: y igual lkas chicuelas estan locas por mi

osvaldo: aja si claro roman

Roman: aver cayallete maricon almenos e tenido novia

Manuel: uhh te digo forever alone

Osvaldo: si claro la novia mas puta de toda la escuela

Roman: no hay pedo jaja

Unas mesas atras

Blue:saven chicas algo me dice que Roman cada dia se pone mas guapo

Yellow: si claro yellow-chan

Blue: enserio no lo han notado

White: sabes blue eres la unica que quiere a ese loco

Platinum: eso es cierto jeje

Blue: tu ni hables platinum que tambien se quiente gustas

todas se quedaron calladas pues queriar oir el chisme

Platina: haci y dime segun tu quien es

Blue: quien mas el nuevo Manuel

Todas: enserio platina ?

Platina: claro que NO *sonrojada* solo es mi amigo

Blue: claro un amigo que te le quedaz viendo casi siempre

Platina: mejor callate

Blue: mejor ven *la toma de la mano* vamos

Platina: hey espera *arrastrada* a donde me llevas

Blue: con tu amor jaja

Entonces ambas chicas llegaron como un rayo a el asiento de los chicos

Blue: hola chicas

Roman: hola mora

Osvaldo: ola k ase? arrastrando a platina o k ase?

Manuel: lol que pasa platy parece que te atropello un tren

Blue: mas bien por poder femenino de Blue *sillendole un ojo a lo que Roman se puso algo cerlosa*

Platina: si claro

Blue: oigan nos podemos sentar aqui

Roman: claro son bienvenidas

Manuel: por supuesto

osvaldo: porque NO

entonces Blue casi obligando a platina la sento a un lado de Manuel y ella a un lado de Roman

Blue: y diganme chicos que eran en la Trade

Roman: ne yo nada la verdad el dia estara aburrido

Osvaldo: yo jugare minecraft

Manuel: yo tampoco hare nada y * voltea ver aosvaldo*

Osvaldo: que pasa porque me vez

Manuel: osvaldo no quiero asustarte pero un creeper esta detras de ti

Osvaldo: que mier

Entonces una chica estaba sentada al lado de osvaldo con una cabeza de creeper y el se cayo por el susto a lo que todos se rieron

Manuel: wua lol eres tan tonto

Platinum: jiji

Roman: wa tomala por pendejo

Blue: hay osvaldo

Osvaldo: ya callense y quien eres tu

Creeper: como que quien soy * se quita la mascara* vederas estas en la luna mi amor

Todos: mi Amor

entonces todos lo supieron Crystal era la novia de Osvaldo quien siempre le jugaba Novia

Osvaldo: o si crys ya te he dicho que no me asustes haci

Roman: aver aver me estas diciendo que el maricon tiene novio

Osvaldo: jodete Roman

Roman: y aparte es crystal

Manuel: no tengo ni puta idea de quien es crystal pero me dejo colmosionado que el raton tiene novia

Osvaldo y Crystal: ¿ A QUIEN LE DICES RATON REBERENDO HIJNO DE PUTA !

entonces todos se les quedaron viendo pues eso gritos facil se oihan a 10 metros

Roman: ush tranquilos el podre pendejo no tyiene la culpa

Manuel: si claro espera que

Roman: y cuando empezaron a salir

Crystal: pues hace unos dias como una semana

Blue: vaya Crys parece que no seguiste perdiendo el tiempo con Gold

Crys: si jeje

Blue: enfin * miro a Manuel* queriamos proponerte algo Manuiel

Manuel: em si diganme

Blue: te gustaria pescar con platina roman y yo

Roman en ese momento no sabia porque lo incluyeron pero le siguio la corriente porque sabia en que terminaria esto

Manuel: emm pues esta bien enfin no tengo nada mejor que hacer

Blue:genial

Manuel: aunque aun me da risa como caiste Osvaldo por dios nadie cae por una sorpresa a

Entonces sapphire colgada de las piernas de un arbol saludo a Manuel de cabeza y el se asusto y cayo

Sapphire: Holi Manuel nwn

Manuel: sapphire eres tu

Osvaldo: decias

Entonces manuel se levanto

Manuel: sapphire tienes que cambiar tu forma de saludar un dia me mataras de un infarto

Sapphire: tampoco es para tanto

Manuel: enfin y que paso con estefany

Sapphire: pues se quedo con Frank y no la volvia ver

Manuel: si claro sigen al popular jeje ahi van las abejas obreras a seguir a la reina

Entonces dieron el toque de entrada y Manuel entro a Clases

Pasaron las horas y ya era la hora del rsalida

manuel junto a sapphire y Osvaldo prodcedian a salir

Manuel: fu la clase de la maestra elesa fui dificil

osvaldo. y en la secu pasar con dies en artes era tan sencillo como bailar a lo loco

sapphirre: enserio ustedes bailaron

Osvaldo: no pero el gay de roman si

manuel: si se veia bien gay jajaj

osvaldo: si pero se gano un perfume

Sapphire: almenos le sirvio jeje

Entonces pudieron ver a lo lejos un sujeto con un elegante traje

Manuel: hay no puede ser

Sapphire: que

Manuel: mi padre viene hasta la secundaria a retarme

Osvaldo: lol vamos a ver como pierde

Sapphire: vaya que animos

entonces Manuel camino hasta ver a su padre

Juan: hola hijo como has estado

Manuel: e tenido mejores dias que quieres

Juan: hombre hijo tranquilo e venido de visita a verlos

Manuel: si claro solo 5 minutos y te iras a ver tus roquitas

Juan: oye tranquilo tampoco es para que me hables haci

manuel: da igual hagamos esto rapido *saca a su mamoswine*

Juan: bueno *saca un milotic *

Manuel: bueno esto sera un poco tardado pero enfin

Juan: milotic usa hydro pump

Manuel: esquivalo

Entonces la serpiente lanzo un potente cañon de agua pero el pokemon mamut lo esquivo

Manuel: usa terremoto

Entonces el pokemon colosal salto y una rocas se partieron alrededor de milotic lanzandolo por los aires

Manuel: usa toca afilada

entonces de la tierra salieron rocas que dieron en el blanco haci el bello pokemon

Juan: usa dragon pulse

entonces la serpiente lanzo una especie de anilo haci mamoswine

Manuel: usa superpower para destrosar el pulso

El enorme mamut se lanzo a toda velocidad y destruyo el ataque

Manuel: usa super power

El inmenso pokemon se lleno de energia y golpeo a milotic noqueandolo

Juan: milotic vuelve * metiendolo* al parecer tu pokemon se ha fortalezido

Manuel: claro si hay alguien que te apoye y protege quien no se fortaleza

entonces su padre se puso algo triste por eso pues era una indirecta

Juan: bueno hijo queria darte esto *aca una especie de meteorito de su mochila* es una piedra muy rara que encontre en ciudad acropolis toma te la regalo

Entonces manuel la tomo y le dijo

Manuel: bien dime segun tu cuando se termina la cuata para que segun tu compres mi amor e padre

Juan:bueno hijo yo

Manuel: oh no ya entiendo ahora quieres que nosotros tambien nos volvamos apreciadores de piedras y nos vallomos contigo no

Juan: claro que no hijo yo solo

Manuel: oh no ya se quieres que nos volvamos rocas pues pormi estaria perfecto porque almenos podrias llamas tu aatebcion * llorando*

Juan: hijo yo

Manuel: sabes que es lo que mas me duele que crees que trayendo regalos vas a hacer que te perdone y eso no va hacer haci padre NO

jUAN: PERO HIJO

Manuel: sabes que quedate con tus estupidas rocas y ya dejanos empaza

Entonces subio a su mamoswine y se fue

Juan: hijo yo solo

toda la escuela se quedo atonita ante esa escena pues era muy extrtaño que alguien rechazara a su padre

Manuel tenia una buena razon ¿no creen?

Manuel llego a su casa y se encero en su habitacion y dejo la roca en un lado se se puso a llorar

haci duro pues el dolor de la falta de un padre nos es tan facil de sobrellevar

Continuara

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capitulo y ojala se hayan divertido

e cambiado muchas cosas pero creanme es positivo no negativo jeje

sin mas me despido sin antes dejarles estas preguntas que quiero que reflexionen

¿ creen que manuel estaba en lo correcto al jusgar a si a su padre?

¿ deverdad creen que su padre quiera mas las rocas que a su familia?

¿ que harian en la pocicion de manuel?

sin mas hasta luego.


	3. interrumpiendo citas

Capitulo 3

Interumpiendo citas.

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde y Manuel dormia en el suelo despues del desagradable momento con su padre, entonces su telefono sono

celular: its friday, its friday, ouhouh ouh at live for night

Manuel: oh que *despertandose* o vaya creo que me quede dormido

*bosteza* bueno me llaman por el celular *saca el celular y ve el identificador de llamadas*

oh Roman que quera *contestando*

Manuel: bueno

Roman: a que hora piensas venir

Manuel: a que cosa

Roman: a las cita de platina idiota

Manuel: oh mierda * levantandose rapidamente* me quede dormido y no recorde la cita con platina y ya llego

Roman: no, pero date prisa

Manuel: okey *un poco aliviado* voy en un momento *colgando*

Manuel: rayos olvide por completo la cita * tomando algo de ropa* debo cambiarme rapidamente

Entonces manuell tomo una camiseta negra y un chaleco con manga corta , unos shorts gris y una bisera (gorra sin tapa), se puso perfume y tomo una caña de pescar que le heredo su abuelo

Manuel: bien creo que todo esta listo *tocando su cinturra* oh rayos necesito pokemon

Entonces rapidamente tomo su cinturo

Manuel: bien, Staraptor ira conmigo, *tomando su pokeball* ahora

Entonces una pokeball llamo su atencion

Manuel: um gastry quieres venir?

EL pokemon se giraba mucho para llamar la atencion de su entrenador

Manuel: ok me convensiste * tomando su pokeball* bien estamos listos

Entonces dejo su cinturon y fue directo afuera, se despidio de su madre y se fue rapidamente hacia khanto

Manuel: bien staraptor solo te pondre el chip *implantandoselo* listo vamos

Entonces el ave con una fuerza descomunal salio volando a toda velocidad haciendo que manuel se aferrara de donde fuera

Manuel: baya * hagachado semi abrazando a staraptor* porque no eres haci de rapido para ir a la escuela

Entonces pudo apreciar otro pokemon de color azul surcando los cielos a la misma velocidad

Manuel: eso es *sacando su dex* Un Latios

Entonces el pokemon dragon bago para ir al lado de staraptor

Manuel: ok primero veo al estupido de frank con un moltres y ahora veo a channel con un latios

Alex: que onda porque tan enojado

Manuel: nada pero ya e visto a 2 personas con un pokemon legendarios, que sigue, que la rata tenga un latias

Alex: nel el pendejo no es tan pro

Manuel: como sea, y a donde vaz

Alex: a visitar a una amiga y tu ?

Manuel: a una cita? o eso creo

Alex: aja claro

Manuel: sabes no soy el mismo de la secu

Alex: no ahora eres 10 veces mas pendejo

Manuel: caya mierda

Alex: enfin nos vemos luego, latios vamonos

Entonces el pokemon dragon rugio y dio la vuelta

Manuel: enfin vere que hago

Entonces Manuel pudo ver a lo lejos un pequeño lago y a un pequeño elekid

Manuel: creo que es el elekid de Roman, Staraptor baja con cuidadooooooooooooooooo

Entonces el inmenso pokemon ave bajo a granvelocidad pero paro cerca del lago haciendo que manuel cayera iremediablemente al lago

Derepente Gastrodon salio a salvar a su entrenador

Manuel: oh gracias Gastry *sacudiendose el agua* Staraptor define cuidado

EL ave solo se limito a semi reir, entonces Manuel lo metio a su pokeball, despues de que le diere ataques de aire para secarlo un poco

Manuel: bueno almenos estare algo fresco jeje

Despues se sento en la orilla del lago a pescar

Manuel: bien creo que llege antes jaja * recostandose en la hierba*

Entonces al mirar acostado en la hierba hacia arriba un rosto lo vio saludandolo

Platina: hola *muy feliz*

La reaccionde manuel fue gritar y pararce rapidamente haciendo que sus cabezas chocaran y manuel se sobo la suya y tambien fue a ayudar a platina

Manuel: lo siento * tocando su cabeza* te lastime

Platina: no solo un poco jeje tienes una gran cabeza jiji

Manuel: si eso dicen todos jeje

Platina: perdon por asustarte haci, solo queria darte una sorpresa, aunque no salio como yo lo planeaba

Manuel: tranquila jeje, y los demas *parandose y ayudando a Platina a levantarse*

Platina: nose, talvez se perdieron, enfin si quieres nosotros pescamos juntos

Manuel: claro *sacando su caña*

Platina: oki *sacando igual la suña*

Entonces ambos se fueron a pescar mientras Roman y blue con unos binoculares odservaban a lo lejos

Blue: crees que funcione

Roman: yo digo que si, ese cabron habeses la caga pero no creo que la heche a perder con Platina * tomandola de la cintura*

Blue: eso espero mi amor

MIentras tanto en un arbol cerca de ahi

Sapphire: haci que la ricachona de PLatina quiere ligarse a Manuel *mirando con otros binoculares* no dejare que Manuel caiga en las redes de esa niña mimada.

En el lago.

Manuel: porcierto queria presentarte a mi equipo *sacando su tarjeta de entrenador con las fotos de sus 7 pokemons*

Platina: baya nunca crei que pudieras tener 7 pokemons

Manuel: no pero mi madre me ayudo para que saliera en la foto

PLatina: jeje de esos yo solo conosco a Mamoswine y a tu staraptor

Manuel: dehecho * sacando una pokeball y lanzandola* te presento a gastry

Entonces salio dicho pokemon xon una gran sonrisa abrasando a Manuel y lambiendo su megilla

Manuel: ya gastry tampoco tienes que ser cariñoso

Platina: se ve que te quiere mucho jiji

Manuel: si lo capture cuando era un pequeño shellos *quitandoselo de encima* por cierto gastry ella es platina

Platina: mucho gusto gastry

Entonces el lel lanzo un choro de agua a Platina mojando su cara y parte de su camisa

Manuel: oye gastrodon *metiendolo en su pokeball* esa no es forma de tratar a los nuevos amigos

Platina: no tranquilo * secandose* jeje es muy gracioso

Manuel: si algunas veces

Entonces la caña de Platina empezo a moverse

Platina: e pescado algo

Manuel: rapido sacalo

Entonces Platina se levanto tratando de sacar a el pokemon que deberia ser grande

Manuel: yo te ayudo *poniendose atras de platina y jalando con fuerza* baya si que es grande

Entonces fianlmente salio era un vaporeon

Platina: oh un vaporeon * sacando una ultra ball* se supone que no son comunes de este lugar, igual lo capturare

Pero entonces salio de las aguas una chica con bikini, lentes de agua, y con una ruedas de cabello al lado de su cabeza

Manuel: no puede ser tu

Mei: ho hola Manuel *alegre*

Entonces Mei corrio a abrazar a Manuel a lo que Platina se puso algo celosa

Manuel: Mei no se supone que estas en Unova por tu carrera cinematografica

Mei: si pero tambien tengo vacaciones sabes

Manuel: si claro

Mei: y no me vas a presentar a tu novia

Manuel: no ella no es mi novia * algo rojo* es solo una amiga, se llama platina

Platina: mucho gusto mei cierto

Mei: si, un gusto en conocerte Platina

Platina: y eres amiga de Manuel

Mei: si, fuimos los mejores amigo en unova y en lo que se quedo en la preparatoria de cuidad castelia

Platina: como, Manuel iba a una de las mejores preparatoria de Unova

Manuel: si larga historia

Mei: bueno chicos tengo que irme * abrazando a su vaporeon* vapi y yo tenemos que seguir nadando jeje adios

Entonces ella dio un clavado y se metio al agua

Platina: tu amiga es simpatica, y algo rara

Manuel: y deberias conocer a Hugh, el sargento de las fuerzas armadas de unova jaja o eso dice el xd

Platina: OH jeje parece que tenias buenos amigos

Manuel: mas o menos, no soy bueno con las amistades mporque casi todos tienen diferentes gustos a mi y por eso no nos entendemos

Platina: oh entiendo

Entonces pudieron ver a un chica alto delgado con una chica algo chaparita y con un gran cabello chino que ROman reconocio al instante desde lejos

Roman: oh no esto es malo

Blue: que cosa

Roman: Frank esta aqui y Manuel lo odia creo que aqui volara fuego

Manuel: no puede ser

Platina: que cosas

Manuel: aqui esta ese maldito, que acaso no puedo librarme de el

Platina: de quien hablas de Frank

Manuel: si ese maldito desgraciado como lo odio

Platina: porque, es muy bueno chico

Manuel: por eso mismo lo odio, se creen la gran cosa el gran presumido, y esque si alguien lo golpea, un monton de chicas salen hasta de las rocas a defenderlo, y si quiere atacar, el muy invelsil solo necesita llamar y las chicas salen hasta de los arboles y te golpean como gatas

Platina: oh nosabia que te caia mal pero ya dejalo mejor hay que concentrase en pescar haber si encontramos algo bueno

Manuel: ok tratare

Entonces Manuel se sento al lado de platina mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y el pescaba pero por desgracia ponia mas atencion a lo que decian Frank y Miriam que a su caña

Frank: veras Miriam mi padre dice la pasiencia es sabia y con paciencia todo te saldra mejor

Miriam: tu padre es muy sabio e

Frank: si el me a enseñado todo lo que se, desde las peleas hasta la pesca jaja, recuerdo que siempre veniamos a este lago a pescar los 2 juntos

Entonces Manuel pudo sentir un dolor en su corazon porque siempre le decia a su padre que fueran a pescar pero el siempre lo negaba porque tenia que irse a su trabajo

Miriam: y dime que crees que pesquemos e

Frank: nose habra que esperar

Entonces su caña empezo a moverse

Frank: creo que la espera esta dando sus frutos * jalando * vamos

Entonces un pequeño Dratini shiny aparecio sorprendiendo a todos e incluso a Manuel

Miriam: oh genial *emocionada* un dratini ahora atrapalo

Frank: deseguro tiene una familia porque dejarlo desprotegido

Entonces Frank lo dejo ir indignando aun mas a Manuel y se paro y le grito.

Manuel: acaso eres estupido o invensil

Frank: perdon

Manuel: como coño dejas ir a un dratini shiny, son exesibamente raros y tu lo liberas sos invesil o te haces

Frank: oye tranquilo, si lo libere fue gustamente porque no queria que estuviera lejos de su familia, se beia muy pequeño

Miriam: tu tan tierno

Manuel: si claro, el libera un pokemon shiny y es tierno, yo lo hago y soy un maldito estupido

Platina: tranquilo Manuel ya vamonos mejor

Manuel:no el es un maldito miserable, te crees la gran cosa porque eres el disque mas guapo, ja remedo de Vespiqueen

Frank: sabes ya me tienes arto con que me digas haci, dime que te he hecho

Manuel: nunca lo entenderias inemto

Miriam: haber ya los 2 ponganse en paz

Platina: manuel ya mejor vamonos

Manuel: sabes que me voy pero sabes que, la proxima vez no sere tan pasifico, te lo juro

Entonces el se marcho y platina a un lado de el

Camiraron hasta llegar a un lugar algo desolado

Platina: oye tranquilo no sabia que lo odiabas tanto.

Manuel: es algo personal

Platina: como sea ya nos arruinaron 30 minutos de nuestra pesca

Manuel: si estoy tan enojado que tendria una batalla con el 1 entrenador que me la pidiera

Entonces como una sombra, un extraño chico aparecio

RED: alguien dijo batalla *sacando de inmediato a su pikachu*

Manuel: sabes me caen desafios del cielo *sacando a su gastry* esto sera facil, un pikachu esta indefenso contra un gastrodon

Platina: manuel no lo hagas

Manuel: tranquilo tengo todo bajo control.

Continuara..

bueno ola a todos este es el 3.- episodio de la saga que es algo corto pero espero que les guste, anyts que nada me dare a la tarea de contestar sus comentario.

Red-y-Yellow : si para mi es casi inaceptable que un padre deje a su hijo por su trabajo, igula habra que ver y tranquilo esa escena es la mas epica como crees que la borraria gracias por el apoyo

BELLE-BW03: si e estado cambiando u poco la mecanica deacuerdo a la otra historia la drama viene insertada solo hay que descubrirla xD gracias por el apoyo

guest: no es homofobia, solo quiero hacer una parodia a una pareja que no bederia existir ademas no discrimino a los homesexuales solo que piensenlo, si todo el mundo fuera homosexual cuanto tiempo duraria la especia humana, y sobre el gary sue tendrias que leerlo bien porque por donde quieras verlo Manuel no es perfecto y e estado tratandolo de hacerlo lo menos perfecto posible y me dices que es gary sue hombre macho debes de entender diferencia entre gary sue y OC te lo dejo de tarea

todo comentario es bien resibido, chao chao


End file.
